The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by PrincessBijou PrinceHamtaro
Summary: Songfic. Nothing will move him from the bench. Nothing. Except her. BB & Rae.


**Hi! I am new to the Teen Titans Fandom, but I am not new to fanfiction. I'm sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, but a little encouragement will help me alot. I don't own Teen Titans or the Man Who Can't Be Moved. Enjoy**

**~The Man Who Can't Be Moved"~**

"Sir, you have to leave." A burly, stern-looking police man glared down at a certain green changling. The boy shook his head, whispering "Not until she comes." The officer scratched his head, glancing around him. What was this sad-looking young man doing on a park bench around the corner?

A little girl, holding a bag, skipped to the green boy, smiling. "Beasty Boy!" She squealed, hugging him and holding up the bag with an excited grin. "I bought choco chip cookies!" Beast Boy smiled, taking the bag. "Thanks Hannah." Hannah beamed, and turned to gaze at the police man.

"Excuse me?" She said, gesturing for the cop to pay attention. The cop stooped to her level and smiled. "Yes, young lady?" he asked. Hannah's eyes were solemn as she said, "Please leave him alone. He's sad." The cop glanced at the boy staring off in to the distance.

"Why is that?" he asked. "He misses his Raven." Hannah said. "He won't leave their Special Place until she comes back." The cop nodded, slightly confused. The boy was stuck on the bench for a girl? Hannah tugged his arm. "Please don't bother him." She said, her eyes sad. The cop nodded, straightened up, and walked away, glancing at the strange boy.

* * *

"Why is he still there?" "He's been sitting there for two weeks." "Doesn't he get hungry?" Beast Boy ignored the whispers, the looks from strangers, the pity. Hannah, the sweet little girl who brings him cookies, walks around telling everyone he's sad and wants to be alone.

He closed his eyes, hands trailing the faded blue bench. He remembered when he first saw Raven, reading on this bench. Now he occupied the bench, a picture of Raven and a sign that read, "Have you seen this girl?"

She disapeared from the Titans, without any explaination of why she left. The last place he saw her was on this very park bench, her telling him good bye. He'd been stupid and assumed she meant she wanted to break up. Either way, it hurt. "Excuse me?" He opened his eyes and stared at a reporter, microphone in Beast Boy's face. "Why are you here?"

Beast Boy shook his head, pointing to the picture. "You're meeting a girl?" The reporter asked, confused as she stared at Beast Boy. "No... I'm waiting for her to come back to me." He said quietly. The reporter nodded, and asked, "When was the last time you saw her?" Beast Boy remembered all too well. "Two weeks ago." He said, closing his eyes.

Then an idea flashed through his mind. He snapped his eyes open, and said, "Can I sing you a song I wrote about her?" The reporter seemed taken aback, but quickly regained her composure and nodded. Beast Boy closed his eyes, letting his mind wrap around the lyrics. The crowd was silent, waiting. Finally, he opened his eyes and poured his heart out.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move,_  
_Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand,_  
_Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am,_  
_Some try to hand me money they don't understand,_  
_I'm not, broke I'm just a broken hearted man,_  
_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do,_  
_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,_  
_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_

_Policeman says son you can't stay here,_  
_I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year,_  
_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows,_  
_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go._

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,_  
_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_

_People talk about the guy_  
_Who's waiting on a girl_

_There are no holes in his shoes_  
_But a big hole in his world_

_And maybe I'll get famous as man who can't be moved,_  
_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news,_  
_And you'll come running to the corner_  
_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_  
_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,_  
_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag not I'm not gonna move._

He glanced at the crowd, who had tears in their eyes. Even the reporter seemed moved. "Thank you for your time." Beast Boy whispered. The reporter nodded, signaling to the camera man to turn it off.

He closed his eyes, and whispered her name. "_Raven."_

* * *

Raven moved around silently, in her quiet kitchen, in her quiet, lonely apartment. She closed her eyes and thought, _If he was here, he would fill up the whole building with his laugh._ She shook her head, muttering. She left him for his safety. Her emotions couldn't be trusted.

Sighing, her special tea in hand, she sat on her small couch in the living room and clicked on the television. She took a sip, and ended up choking on it at what she saw. People surrounding her bench, _their _bench, gawking at something. More accurately, gawking at _someone. _

"Mystery boy sitting at bench for two weeks. Whats his reason?" The reporter said, pushing her way towards the bench. Raven's heart leapt up to her throat when she saw Beast Boy... looking so sad... She turned the volume up, wanting to hear every word. Next to Beast Boy, her picture was next to a sign. Her eyes watered up. He was waiting there for her... She just knew it, even if the picture and the sign weren't stating the obvious.

She sat quietly, unmoving, as he sang the song. She felt the pain, through the television, through the words. She stood up suddenly, tea falling to the floor when she heard him whisper her name. She was going to end his pain- and her's- screw her emotions.

* * *

She ran through the streets, just a block away from him. "Hey- That's the girl! That girl is the one the boy is waiting for!" She ignored the stunned shouts, which gradually turned into shouts of encouragements. "Go to him!" "Go girl, go!"

Beast Boy's animal ears perked up, he glanced to the side. And jumped up in shock. "Raven!" he shouted. The girl picked up speed and ran into him, full force, and held him tight. "Raven, Raven, Raven." he chanted, spinning her around, kissing her cheek. The crowd went wild, cheering, some crying at the scene before them.

She cried softly, whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He shook his head, holding her tightly as he wiped her tears. "No, don't be sorry." He whispered. "But what if you'd got tired of waiting, and left?" She asked, not losening her hold on him.

"Please Rae," he said, rolling his eyes, "I'm the Man who can't be moved by anything. Except you."

She smiled, and said, "You're staying with me." He smiled and whispered, "Gladly."

**So... what do you think? **


End file.
